1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a satellite receiver which selects one of radio waves from a plurality of satellites and receives the television signal or the like and, more particularly, to a satellite receiver in which there is no need to adjust the feed horn to each satellite.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a satellite receiver which receives the radio waves such as television signals or the like from a plurality of satellites. In such a satellite receiver, the position of the probe of the feed horn is adjusted in the following manner. Namely, for example, as shown in FIG. 1, a monostable multivibrator (MMV) 2 is triggered by a pulse which is outputted from an oscillator 1. A width of an output pulse of the MMV 2 is set by a resistance value of a resistor 3. The output pulse from the MMV 2 is supplied to a servo circuit 4 and converted to the voltage corresponding to the input pulse width by the servo circuit 4. This voltage is compared with the feedback voltage corresponding to an angle of rotation of a servo motor 5, which will be explained later, and the servo motor 5 is driven due to the output of the servo circuit 4. A probe 6 is driven by the servo motor 5 so as to be located at the position corresponding to the output pulse width of the MMV 2, thereby controlling the position of the probe 6.
However, when the satellite adapted for reception is selected, the parabola antenna is driven to the position suitable to accurately face the selected satellite. However, the satellite does not always exist at the normal position but it is generally slightly deviated from the normal position. Therefore, to accurately receive the vertical or horizontal polarized wave of the signal, the vertical and horizontal positions of the probe must be adjusted in accordance with the selected satellite, respectively.
Consequently, there is the problem such that it is troublesome to finely adjust the position of the probe for every satellite.